Hogwarts, la escuela de magia RPG
by Shijiru Posible
Summary: "Hogwarts, la escuela de magia" era el juego de roles más adictivo de ese año, no había un friki que se respetase que no jugara eso, World of Warcraft había pasado a ser algo olvidado en el fondo de la torre de CDs.


**Título: Hogwarts, la escuela de magia. RPG.  
>Advertencias: Sexo explicito, frikis, juegos de rol, vocabulario...<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertencen a JKRowling**  
>Summary: "Hogwarts, la escuela de magia" era el juego de roles más adictivo de ese año, no había un friki que se respetase que no jugara eso, World of Warcraft había pasado a ser algo olvidado en el fondo de la torre de CDs.<br>****

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, la escuela de magia<strong>

"Harry Potter.  
>Mago de elementos.<br>Lv.49  
>Ataque: 160<br>Defensa: 120"

Eso leía la ficha al lado del personaje animado, con gafas y todo, que se veía en la pantalla del ordenador.

"Hogwarts, la escuela de magia" era el juego de roles más adictivo de ese año, no había un friki que se respetase que no jugara eso, World of Warcraft había pasado a ser algo olvidado en el fondo de la torre de CDs.

Harry Potter, el jugador no el personaje, era de esos obsesionados que llevaba jugando desde que apareció el bendito juego hace más de dos años; que si había bajado las notas, que si su padrino le cabreaba de vez en cuando por sólo estar frente a una máquina, o que si follaba menos que antes eran cosas que habían llegado a valerle un poco.

Claro, lo de follar se debía a factores ajenos también, como el hecho de ser gay y un friki de computadora, cosa que en su ciudad natal no importaba mucho, pero en Escocia parecía ser que sí.

— ¡Potter! — lo sorprendió un poco la forma en que abrieron la puerta, pero no apartó su vista de la pantalla— ¡Demonios! Deberías estar trabajando en nuestra tesis, no incrementar tu nivel en ese juego de mierda.

Y así de la nada, ahí estaba la otra razón por la que no follaba más seguido.

—Shh— le calló sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, tranquilizándose para que sus mejillas no se sonrojaran — Draco, nuestra tesis va de maravilla, sólo nos faltan las interpretaciones de algunos gráficos y listo—se calló un momento para hacer un complicado truco de botones— además, ahorita no estoy haciendo cualquier cosa, estoy preparando una poción y tu sabes cómo es Snape con…

—Deja de referirte a ese personaje animado como si fuera mi padrino— porque dijera lo que dijera, Draco Malfoy era igual de friki que él y llevaba también dos años de jugar eso. — Severus es nuestro profesor de química.

—¿Qué diferencia tiene eso con pociones? — sonrió un poco, había terminado la poción, ahora sólo tenía que dejarla reposar un par de horas— aparte que ambos tienen la misma nariz, se visten de negro e imparten materias que requieren el manejo de líquidos peligrosos y que no servirán de nada en la vida práctica.

Draco puso los ojos en blancos, de esa manera que él no sabía se clasificar de sexy o molesta — En la ingeniería va implícito que debes de llevar tres químicas, aunque sea ingeniería en sistemas. — dijo dirigiéndose al escritorio del otro lado de la habitación— te propongo algo, quien gané en vuelos decide que hacemos el resto del día, ¿vale? — encendió su Mac, ideal para las gráficas del mundo de magia cibernético.

—De acuerdo— Harry aceptó, no podía negarse a un reto propuesto por el rubio, aparte que la perspectiva de monopolizarlo otra media hora y la pequeña posibilidad de ganar y en su imaginación decir "quiero follarte con todo" no era mala; un tonto sueño tal vez, pero no mala.

Así iniciaron la carrera de escobas

"Harry Potter.  
>Mago de elementos.<br>Lv.49  
>Habilidad de vuelo: 275<br>Escoba: Saeta de Fuego"

"Draco Malfoy.  
>Mago de elementos.<br>Lv.47  
>Habilidad de vuelo: 260<br>Escoba: Nimbus 3500"

Ambos se encontraban emocionados, apretando botones de manera rápida y precisa, esquivando obstáculos y buscando la pelotita esa, la snitch, que daba por finalizada la carrera.

—¡Sí! — fue el grito de Draco al ganar la carrera, pero se recompuso rápido, él era el heredero de una de las compañías de creación de software más importantes del mundo, no perdía la compostura por juegos de niños, aunque estuviera sólo con su compañero de cuarto.

—No es justo— replicó Harry, mientras veía como perdía cinco puntos de vuelo y a Draco le daban 25— ¡Esa escoba es nueva! ¿dónde la conseguiste? Hace un rato estuve en la tienda de equipo de quidditch y no había ninguna.

—Regaló especial al comprar 100 libras en créditos— dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, y podía ser condenadamente arrebatadora, pero Harry no dejo de pensar que eso de comprar créditos hasta cierto punto era trampa.

—Es una injusticia— siguió quejándose— yo quiero una escoba así….

—Te propongo algo— el otro le dirigió una mirada maliciosa que no prometía nada bueno— te dejo montar mi escoba si….. — sabía lo que le iba a pedir, esclavitud por un día o una mierda por el estilo; Harry ya se imaginaba haciendo la tarea de física del otro— si me dejas montar la tuya— dijo sonriendo de manera aparentemente inocente.

Eso lo descolocó— ¿Ah? Pero mi Saeta no es tan genial y tu tenías…

No logró terminar la frase, porque de repente tenía a Draco sentado a horcadas sobre él, una mano sobre la suya en el mouse y la otra en cierta parte de su anatomía que le hacía sentir muy bien.

—No seas tonto Harry, no me refería a esa escoba. — la mirada lujuriosa que le lanzaba era demasiado para su persona, y Harry se encontró a si mismo gimiendo sólo de las caricias encima del jeans oscuro que traía puesto — al menos, claro, que no quieras—la pregunta implícita, pidiendo permiso del otro, le trajo un poco a la realidad; Draco Malfoy, el amigo intocable del que llevaba enamorado toda la carrera estaba ahí proponiéndole sexo y él no era ningún estúpido para decirle que no.

—Tú no seas tonto. — Le respondió besándolo, atrayéndolo más sobre sí, enroscándole una mano en la nuca y profundizando el beso todo lo que podía, hasta que el rubio coló su lengua en la otra y se enteró de las utilidades que esta tenía aparte de destilar veneno a toda cosa en movimiento.

Las manos de ambos comenzaron a acariciar todo, piel expuesta, sobre la tela, colándose debajo de las camisas, rápida y desesperadamente; porque todo la tensión sexual estaba ahí, todo esa atracción que habían lidiado durante cinco años estaba presente y, mierda, estaban muy impacientes de lograr algo y ya.

Draco fue el primero en desabotonar su camisa, y cuando quiso remover la prenda de Harry prefirió irse a los extremos y simplemente romperla para poder tener un vistazo al pecho del otro; de todas maneras el rubio detestaba esas camisetas blancas, en parte porque eran de muy mal gusto, en parte porque lo obligaban a ir al baño a encargarse de ciertos problemas por lo mucho que le marcaban los músculos al moreno.

Harry no se molestó por la camisa, tenía muchas de esas y en esos precisos momentos la lengua de Draco en sus pezones y la mano desabrochándole los pantalones era muchísimo más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

—Harry— escuchó que le llamaba el rubio, con su cuello expuesto mientras su propia boca exploraba el cuello más pálido.

— ¿mjm? —respondió más interesado en marcar la piel del otro que en lo que decía.

—¿Tienes.. ah.. condones? — le preguntó entre jadeos, provocados por la dulce fricción entre sus erecciones aún sobre la tela.

Gruñó un poco por tener que separarse del cuello, pero alargo el brazo y sacó un condón y algo de lubricante, agradeciendo las rueditas de la silla giratoria que le hicieron innecesario pararse. Y gruñó más cuando el rubio se paró mientras le arrebataba el lubricante, pero sólo se bajó los pantalones de manera rápida (y Harry no sabía que deducir del hecho que no andaba ropa interior), le bajo un poco los propios y el alivio inmediato que sintió su polla no lo pudo disfrutar lo suficiente cuando Draco lo estaba ya masturbando para ponerle el condón y un montón de lubricante.

—¡Ah! — se escucharon los dos jadeos al unísimo

Y se sentó de un solo de lleno, y mierda, estaba apretadísimo ahí adentro, pero Draco lo presionaba contra la silla sin darle oportunidad de moverse, totalmente en control de la situación. Por su mente paso vagamente el pensar que no había preparado a Draco en lo más mínimo, pero no le costó nada entrar y le dio un poco de morbo que tal vez, sólo tal vez, el otro tenía planeado eso desde el principio.

—Harry—susurró el otro mientras comenzaba a moverse— desde hace tiempo… ah… quería…. ah… hacer esto— le decía entrecortadamente, antes de besarle con ganas y él no podía hacer otra cosa que tratar de responderle y de no venirse tan rápido.

—Igual yo— le respondió, moviendo las caderas él también, buscando su boca nuevamente; y si esa silla no se quebraba con todo el peso y el movimiento, es porque era milagrosa o alguna maravilla de la puta ingeniería, soportando toda la acción encima de ella.

Bastaron otros pocos minutos antes de que Draco encontrara un movimiento de caderas particularmente placentero para ambos y no tardaron mucho en correrse. Primero Harry jadeando fuerte, con una mano en el pene del rubio quién lo siguió gimiendo y arqueando la espalda.

—Eso… fue… genial— dijo con una genuina sonrisa en los labios, la respiración entrecortada y los ojos aún cerrados. No quería salirse del otro aún, y al parecer él tampoco quería abandonar su posición, porque sólo le abrazo y se inclinó más sobre él.

—Mjm—expresó de manera satisfecha— desde hace mucho quería probar tu escoba Harry.

Y el moreno no pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que tenía en la cara, mientras besaba la frente de Draco; y el otro juraba que sólo él era friki, ajá, claro. Pero aún así, tendría que recordarle al rubio que le había prometido dejarle montar su escoba. Y puede que no sólo la del juego.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Respuesta al reto 24 de la Drarrython 2011. Hay una secuela (que se llama precuela, pero fue escrita después xD) que es "Hogwarts, la escuela de magia. La precuela".  
>Y los geeks son lo más sexy del mundo, eso nadie me lo niega.<p> 


End file.
